


Irish Twins

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [6]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: A baby-free party night has unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Irish Twins

Jamie is quite sure it happened the night of Louise's birthday party. It was their first baby-free night after Bree's birth, four months earlier. They left the girls with Ellen and took a taxi to the restaurant Louise had booked a table for the occasion. They had a really nice dinner accompanied by a really good Italian wine. After dinner, Louise decided they should go to a nearby club. 'Let's a have a last wild night before I succumb to motherhood and bourgeoisie!' She said as they crossed the road. Jamie and Claire, already parents, laughed, but they followed her quickly. They danced together and kept drinking cocktails for few more hours before leave for home on another taxi. 

Jamie liked Claire when she was tipsy, she was bolder and flirtier. He had to stop her hand for wander around a few times while on the taxi and as soon as they arrived to their flat, she dropped on her knees, taking him in her mouth. 'Och, mo chridhre.'

'I've been waiting for this all night.' She answered before go back to her work, not stopping until she was satisfied. They never make to their bedroom, Claire instead taking Jamie to the sofa before ride him to oblivion, twice. They finally made it to the bed as the first light of day began to shine on the sky. Jamie thought that it was finally time to sleep, but Claire took no time in wake up Jamie's cock again. 

'Are ye no' tired, mo Sorcha?' He said, this time pinning her under him.

'I'll never be tired of you.' She answered him, guiding him inside her.

They woke up past 12am, good luck it was Sunday, and they went downstairs to be reunited with their daughters, eat some scones, and listen to Murtagh's jokes about how late it was and how tired they seemed to look after being partying the night before.

As always, it was Jamie who sensed it first, he was unsure at first, but with each passing day, he was more convinced. Claire's courses were late, really, really late. Claire had explained him, of course, how a woman's cycle might be delayed by breast feeding for few months, and so it had been after Faith's birth, but it had come back around Faith's fourth month landmark. It had been seven months now, and no trace of it. Claire's body was changing too, she was rounder on the belly and even if she was breastfeeding Bree less, her breasts kept being hard and full, and she seemed to be always a little bit too tired, she blaming the pressure of her work at the hospital mixed up with two small bairns and a cat to take care at home. 

Jamie was about to tell Claire about his suspicious when it happened. She prepared to work that morning as always, leaving the girls at Ellen's flat and passing through the shop to give Jamie a goodbye kiss, but just before she could leave the shop, she felt really dizzy and fell on Jamie's arms. He quickly took Claire on the van and drove to the hospital to have Claire checked.

'You're an idiot.' Claire said on an A&E bed as they waited for the doctor to attend Claire. 'It was just a little bit of dizziness. I overslept and I couldn't take my breakfast before leave. Just that, I was going to buy a sandwich on the way.'

'Better safe than sorry.' Jamie answered.

'Good morning Claire,' Her colleague came in with her file. 'It says here ye lost yer consciousness this morning.'

'I din't lost my consciousness.' Claire quickly said. 'I just felt a bit dizzy. Jamie is exaggerating.'

'Let's take a look at it anyway.' The doctor said. 'Have ye been eatin' fine these last days?'

'Yes, Jamie and his mother are terribly good cooks.' Claire joked. 'I'm always eating well with them around. Too well, I'm still holding a few extra pounds from Bree's birth.'

'I see. how about sleepin'?' The doctor carried on.

'Well, as good as one can do with a toddler and a baby.' Claire answered.

'I help her as much I can.' Jamie added.

'Aye, I have a couple of bairns myself, I ken how it works.' The doctor said. 'When it was yer last courses?'

Claire tried to remember. 'I...I don't know. I can't recall having them since Bree was born...but it can't be, can it?'

'Well, we can make a wee test to be sure of that.' The doctor said, going for the necessary equipment for a blood test.

She came back some time later, results in hand. 'Aye, that was the good lead. Congratulations, ye're pregnant.'

'What? Really?' Claire exclaimed. 

'Aye, here ye can see it.' The doctor gave Claire the file, she could see it for herself.

'Oh, God!' Claire said again. 

'I've called for a sonogram for ye to see how big the bairn is.' The doctor said before leave the room.

'I can't believe it.' Claire said, once they were alone again. 'It's just...'

'Are ye no' happy for the bairn, Claire?' Jamie asked, squeezing her hand.

'I am, it's just...' it's just so unexpected.' Claire said. 'You knew, didn't you? You always know first.'

'Aye, I was goin' to tell ye this evenin' Jamie said.

'Perfect timing then.' Claire answered. 'Oh, Lord. We need to start potty training Faith, ASAP. I'm not having three children on nappies, no matter how good you are at changing them.' Jamie laughed at it.

'Aye, 'tis time for that.'

A nurse came with a wheelchair to take Claire to the OBGYN floor where the technician was already waiting for Claire. She got ready in the table and the man started to move the wand on Claire's belly. 'There it is. Quite big already. I'd say, around eleven weeks.'

'Oh, God. Eleven weeks already?' Claire said. 'I was expecting six or seven, not eleven.'

'Is it healthy?' Jamie asked.

'Aye, one of the healthiest I've ever seen.' The technician said. 'Do ye want to hear the heartbeat?' Jamie and Claire both nodded and soon the room was flooded with the baby's heart beat.

Claire was allowed to leave for home soon after. Jamie driving her back to their flat, where Ellen was waiting for them. She quickly went to them for a hug. 'What did the doctor said?'

'Well...' Claire looked for how to explain about the new baby.

'She's with child again.' But Jamie was the one finally telling the news.

'A Dhia.' Ellen hugged them again. 'I knew something was up with ye. Irish twins, they run in the family arena they? Just like Collum and I. Between ye and Jenny I'm going to have a small daycare here in the mornin's.'

'Och, ye say it like ye dinna love have all the weans around.' Jamie said to her.

'Oh, I love it.' Ellen answered. 'And I'm already lookin' forward to have the new bairn around.'


End file.
